It's Do or Die! (Super Dragon Ball Heroes: World Mission)
Write the first paragraph of your page here. Games *Super Dragon Ball Heroes: World Mission Super Dragon Ball Heroes: World Mission Level Information *Chapter: An Unthinkable Appearance *Difficulty: Normal *Ultra Completion: Attack first each round and win the battle! *High Score Conditions: Score more than 100000 *Enemy Team HP: 20,000 *Previous: The Power of the Frieza Deck *Next: We're Just Fine! Enemies *Zarbon, Dodoria Dialogue Intro *Great Saiyaman 3: Come in... Heroes...! Over...! *You: Urgh... Where are we? *Note: And what happened? *Froze: Oh, my aching head... *Great Saiyaman 3: Thank the Kais you're all safe! What's your situation? *You: Yeah, about that... We don't even know. A tear appeared out of nowhere and sucked us in. *Great Saiyaman 3: Fascinating. This must have something to do with the recent disappearances. *Note: Sleuthing can wait until we find out where we are. Master? *Great Saiyaman 3: Hold on. I'll run a scan for your Hero Switch signals. *Great Saiyaman 3: Got 'em! ...Interesting. It seems you're inside SDBH. *Froze: We're in the game world? I had no idea it would be so... real! But seeing is believing. *You: Any info on the era, Master? *Great Saiyaman 3: Analyzing... It seems Frieza, bent on vengeance against Goku, is currently headed for Earth. *Great Saiyaman 3: You're not prepared for a situation of this scale. Return here immediately. *You: Sorry, Master, but I think this warrants more investigation. *Great Saiyaman 3: Explain. *You: The fact we were flung here means there's a high chance an anomaly is at play. *You: This is our chance to fix it. *Note: I agree. We might even find Nim. *Great Saiyaman 3: But... *Froze: Don't worry, Master. We'll be careful. *Great Saiyaman 3: Fine. If you're that determined, I won't stop you. *???: Erm. Hello? *You: Whoa! You scared me, there! *Note: Is he a game character, I wonder? *???: Did you guys happen to come from Hero Town too? *You: Huh? What do you mean, "too"? *???: Well, you just appeared all of a sudden, and... *???: ...that's more or less how I got here. *You: Well, we did come from Hero Town. *You: (Could he be that missing kid?) *You: Can you tell us about yourself? Start from the top. *Dodoria: This place is crawling with kids. Did we wander into a daycare? *Zarbon: They might know something about the Dragon Balls. Let's squeeze them for info. *Great Saiyaman 3: Zarbon and Dodoria?! *Great Saiyaman 3: They were supposed to have been defeated by Vegeta on Namek! *Great Saiyaman 3: Meaning, you're smack-dab in the middle of an anomaly. *Dodoria: Say, sprouts... know what a Dragon Ball is? *You: N-No? *Dodoria: Hm... Uncle Dodoria doesn't buy that. *Dodoria: You see, Lord Frieza said we could find them here on Earth. *Zarbon: Didn't your parents teach you to tell the truth? *Note: He said we don't know! What are you, deaf? *Dodoria: Oh, ho, ho. This Earth girl's got moxie! *Zarbon: I'd say they're being truthful. *Dodoria: That so? Then we can off the lot of 'em! *You: What?! *Great Saiyaman 3: There's no avoiding this fight. Try to pull through, guys! *Dodoria: Heh, heh, heh. Let's hope they last more than a few seconds, eh? *Zarbon: Yes, I'd like to enjoy myself a little before they snap. *You: Ready, team? We can do this if we work together! Victory *You: Whew! See? Teamwork always wins in the end! *Note: Oh, you. Ever the optimist. Sometimes too much so... *Froze: Ah... I forgot to ask them about Frieza. Screenshots Super Dragon Ball Heroes World Mission - Level - It's Do or Die! - Enemies.png Super Dragon Ball Heroes World Mission - Level - It's Do or Die! - Intro.png Section heading Write the second section of your page here. Category:Levels Category:Dragon Ball Levels Category:Switch Levels Category:PC Levels Category:Levels (Super Dragon Ball Heroes: World Mission)